An unknown kind of love
by ItsAlexxH
Summary: Kurt Hummel has found himself in a place he never thought he would be when his best friend comes to him with some unexpected news...he's going to be father. (I'm not even going to try and write a summary because I suck at them and no it's not a bp!Blaine)


"I'm pregnant" Those are two words Kurt Hummel never thought he would hear directed at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked the little blonde that sat next to him, he heard what she'd said crystal clear.

"I'm...I'm pregnant" she repeated with a stutter as tears began to run down her face. Kurt sat on the front porch of his house. He could hear random chuckles coming from the living room as his dad watch TV.

Kurt took a deep shuttered breath as he grabbed at his hair before running his hands back down his face. He rested his head in his palm as that night three months ago came rushing back.

**3 Months Earlier**

_"Noah, are you sure it's a good idea I came with you?" Kurt asked as he followed Puck, Santana and Britney up to the loud party ragging house._

_"Yeah man I told you before, no one will mess with you. Not when I got these guns" Kurt rolled his eyes as Noah kiss his left bicep and then his right._

_"It's okay boyfriend, I wont let anyone throw a slushie at you. I promise" Britney turned around and stuck her pinkie out to Kurt. He smiled but linked his pinkie with hers and they both kissed their fists. She dropped his pinkie but then looped her arm through his._

_To say things were awkward when the group walked in would be an understatement. It was like something you would see in a movie, everyone kind of stopped talking or quieted down and turned to stare as Kurt gripped a little tighter on Britney's arm but after Noah made a more than embarrassing announcement about Kurt's reasons for attending the party things went back to there loud self._

_"Listen up everyone. You all know Kurt Hummel, our resident gay at school. Well, he is trying to be straight so nobody better fuck with him or get in his way of some pussy or they will be answering to me" Noah yelled to the house, Kurt pulled his far to bedazzled trucker hat down to cover the red that took over his pale face._

_And that's how he ended up sitting on a couch with a red cup in hand with no one to talk to. He watched as the teens around him interacted with each other, laughing and dancing. He just didn't feel right being there and it didn't help that he really didn't want to be, he just thought if he tried girls once maybe it would make him not gay and would help he and his dad to have a better relationship._

_And then she came walking over._

_Kurt knew that this whole 'trying to be straight' thing wasn't going to work but if there was ever a girl that he would maybe conceder doing it for, it would have been her. _

_Her name was Virginia Campbell but everyone called her Ginger and she was a sophomore at the all girls school Crawford Country Day. She was only 15 but she looks at least 18 in her tight dark jeans and off the shoulder baggy shirt. She had waist length blonde hair and stunning brown eyes. Her skin was a tan olive color._

_"You're Kurt, right?" She asked as she sat down next to him. "Yes I am, and you are?" he asked sticking his hand out to shake hers. She smiled and accepted his hand._

_"I'm Ginger" She introduced "and no my best friends name is not Mary Ann" her face suddenly turning serious before another smile creeped in. Kurt couldn't help but laugh. _

_They sat talking for a while, Puck bringing the two of them refills as he kept an eye on them from across the room. After an hour or so of talking and their bodies warm from there drinks Kurt couldn't help but to lean across and kiss Ginger. _

_Her lips were soft and warm with the taste of alcohol and watermelon lip gloss. His hand cupped her cheek as Ginger ran her tongue across Kurt's lower lip. He opened his mouth allowing the two of them to explore each others mouth. Kurt's hand ran down her back as Ginger pulled herself onto his lap, the kiss deepening._

_"Lets go upstairs" Ginger said as she pulled away. Kurt looked up into her eyes, all he could do was nod as he tried to regain his breath. _

_With Ginger's hand in his, she pulled him up from the couch toward the stairs. He spun around as his free hand was grabbed. "Here buddy, I think you might need this" Puck smiled as he slipped the blue wrapped condom into Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled and accepted it. _

_Ginger pulled Kurt into one of the spare rooms. She let his hand fall as she turned around to lock the door. Kurt fell onto the bed looking up at this beautiful woman in front of him. He was attracted to her beauty but he didn't know if he was going to be about to be attracted to her sexually._

_Ginger climbed onto the bed and up Kurt's body. She laid kissed on his neck and jaw as she made her way to his lips. He quickly put his hands on her shoulders and push her away from him. She moved to the side of him and look at him with question._

_"Did I do something wrong?" She asked. Kurt shook his head "No no of course not, I just-" he paused._

_"I want to make sure you are okay with this first" he looked into her eyes with question. She nodded looking at the bed "I understand that you are gay but you want to see if maybe you like girls because you have never been with one before" she recited the cliff notes version of what Kurt had told her downstairs. Kurt nodded._

_"Okay, as long as you are comfortable with this" he said again just to make sure._

_She looked him straight in the eyes "Kurt I am fine with this, I understand what it is you need and I am willing to help you. No strings attached, but I do hope we can be friends after this?" she asked looking at him, he smiled._

_"I was hoping for the same" Kurt leaned in and kissed her again._

_Yep, this is not for me._

_That's the first thing Kurt thought when he finally felt he was in Ginger. It just didn't feel good at all but he kept going. The act of sex itself felt good but when he closed his eyes all he could think of was a good looking guy under him so thats what he went with, he pictured some dark haired guy in his mind. The only thing that killed it was hearing Ginger moan under him. Even the sound she made, they did nothing to him._

_Finally dull thrust after dull thrust he could feel himself getting closer to the edge because even though he wasn't sexually aroused by Ginger, if you rub up against something long enough you are eventually going to cum._

_With his eyes closed he thrusted a little fasted and he finally found himself at that edge. He came with a grunt but as he did something didn't feel right, there was suddenly a lack of pressure. _

_He lifted himself off Ginger, rolling onto the bed next to her. He sat up with his back to her and slid the condom off himself. When he tied off the end he noticed something dripping from it, after lookin closer he could see there was a tear in the latex. His eyes flew open and as he looked at Ginger. Her eyes filled with confusion before she looked at the condom in his hand._

_"Oh my god. It broke?"_

"and you're sure it's mine?" he asked even though he knew it was. She nodded "Kurt-" She paused to look at him "you were the first and only guy I have ever been with" she confessed.

He sat back taking in this information. How was he going to do this? What where people going to think? He is gay, everyone knows that, he and his father were finally-oh god. What was dad going to say?

"What are we going to do?" he asked Ginger, she looked at him with surprise.

"You aren't going to run?" She sounded genuinely shocked. He shook his head "No, we both knew this could happen when we decided to have sex, even more so when we figured out that the condom broke but I'm going to take responsibility for my actions. I am going to help you with this" More tears fell from Gingers' eyes.

"I can't have an abortion" She looked down at her shaking hands as she paused "I just can't but I don't think I'm going to be able to give the baby up after carrying it for 9months" she explained, kind of scared of what Kurt would say to that. He nodded.

"Okay" he took her hands "We are going to do this. We will be like Madonna and Rupert Everett in The Next Big Thing... except I'm actually the father or like Will and Grace...if Grace hadn't met Leo. These are bad examples" He joked. Finally a real smile crossed Gingers face. She throw her arms around Kurt.

"Thank you for being here for me. I don't know what I would do if you turned your back" He held her close before letting her go and looking at her.

"Do your parents know?" he asked. She nodded "My mom does, she's who took me to the doctors. My dad doesn't know yet, I am telling him tonight. I just needed to talk to you first so we could figure this out" Kurt nodded in understanding before taking her hands in his again.

"I need you to come in with me to tell my dad" A look of hesitation crossed Gingers face but she knew she needed to do this "Okay"

They sat trying to gather their thoughts before they went into Burt. They discussed what they were going to tell Burt and what they were going to do before and after the baby came.

They both made their way into the living room.

"Dad, can we talk to you for a minute?" Kurt asked as he stood next to Ginger, her hand tight in his.

Burt Hummel looked away from the TV to his son, just from the look on Kurt's face Burt knew something was up. He turned off the TV and turned his full attention to the two standing before him.

"Sure, take a seat. It's nice to see you Ginger, how are your parents?" he asked making small talk as the two sat on the couch across from him.

"They are doing okay" she answered in a small voice.

"So what's up you two?" He asked.

Kurt hesitated, he didn't know where to begin. How was he supposed to tell his father that he had got a girl pregnant after his father was finally coming to terms with him being gay?

"Um, I have no idea how to say this" Kurt was looking anywhere that wasn't Burt's face but when Ginger gave his had a reassuring squeeze he knew he had to do it.

"Kurt, you know you can tell me anything" Burt expressed, trying to get Kurt to look at him. Kurt gave a humorless laugh, oh how his dad would regret those words.

"Okay" he shook off the fear "You remember a few month ago when I tried to 'Be Straight' and I told you I was going to stay a Noah's house one night to watch sports and play video games" even to Kurt it sounded ridiculous but Burt nodded.

"Yeah I told ya you could go because I knew you needed to get what ever you were going though out of your system" again Kurt gave a humorless laugh. Only his dad, most parents thought being gay was something that they needed to get out of their system but here his dad was saying that Kurt's 'straight phase' was just something he needed to get out.

"Well, we didn't really sit and play video games" Burt's eyes became angry but he continued to listen "Noah, Santana and Britney took me to a party. I wanted to try to 'Be Straight' so I went with the mindset that I would meet a girl and we would maybe kiss and do things and magically I would become straight" Burt now looked confused.

"Thats where I met Ginger, she ended up being the girl that I kissed but after talking we decided that maybe we should try more things because maybe that would do something. So we went upstairs and started fooling aro-" Burt cut Kurt off.

"I don't need a play-by-play Kurt" he said pinching the bridge of his nose "What are you trying to say, you think y'er straight because I really don't know how to feel about you flip flopping back and forth"

"No, I'm not straight dad, I am gay"

"Then what is it?" Burt asked looking between the two of them. Kurt hesitated again, he didn't know how to say it. Did he just come ou-

"I'm pregnant Mr. Hummel"

Oh thats how.

Kurt and Ginger both sat on the couch bracing themselves for what was to come. Burt's eyes dropped from the two of them, his mouth hung slightly open. He didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? His gay son had gotten a girl pregnant. Things like this only happened on those soap operas Carol made him watch.

Burt took off his worn baseball cap and ran his hand over his bolding head before putting it back on and looking at the two of them.

"Kurt, how could you be so thoughtless as to not wear protection. I understand that you were confused and that we have yet to have the sex talk but I thought you were smart enough to know how to be safe" Burt wasn't mad, he never once raised his voice or got angry. He was disappointed and scared. They were both so young, what were they going to do?

"Dad we did use protection, I promise you we did but it broke" tears started to fill Kurt's eyes. "I'm sorry, I am so so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't know what I was thinking then, I just thought that if I tried being with a girl that it would somehow make me straight and everything would be better, that everything would be easier for you because you wouldn't have a gay son to worry about but I went and messed everything up. I didn't mean for any of this to happen" the tears were pouring from his eyes now. He let go of Ginger's hand and dropped his head into his hands.

"Oh god I am so sorry dad, I-I don't know-I am ju-I'm sorry" he kept repeating.

Burt rushed to his son. He took him in his arms and held him. He didn't know what to say so he just sat there and let Kurt cry as tears escaped his eyes.

After Kurt finally calmed down they were able to talk. Kurt and Ginger both explained that they wanted to keep the baby. Kurt would work at his dad shop more as well as look for a second job once school was out. Ginger had a job and she would continue working until she couldn't anymore. They both promised Burt that they would stay in school and they would graduate and Bert promised them he would always be there to help them.

Ginger announced she needed to get heading home for dinner about an hour later. Burt hugged her while assured her that if there was anything she needed, she was alway welcomed at their house.

"Are you telling your dad tonight?" Kurt asked as they stood on the front porch.

She shook her head "No but I will be within the next week. I just need to figure out how" She answered.

Kurt nodded understanding before pulling Ginger into one last hug.

"I love you" he told her

"I love your too Kurt" She squeezed him a little tighter.

After she left Kurt awkwardly headed back into the house. He had no idea what to say to to his dad as he came into the living room.

"I am going to go shower" he chickened out and quickly left the living room.

He ran down to his room, dropping face first on the bed and letting out a muffled scream.

The next week was a blur. Kurt couldn't tell you one thing that happened. His friends kept asking him if everything was okay. Mr. Shue tried to take him aside after practice but Kurt would just shake his head and say everything was fine.

And then things got worse.

He sat on the couch with his World Literature book and notes in his lap as he read the story of Oedipus the King.

"Who ever said gays were unfit to be parents clearly never read this" he commented to himself as he read about Oedipus figuring out he was his wife's son.

He was brought out of his concentration when the doorbell rang. He made to get up but his father came walking out of the kitchen before he could. "You keep at your homework. Ill get the door" Burt said with a pointed look. Kurt smiled and pulled his book back onto his lap only to be pulled away from it again by the sounds of someone crying at the door.

"Kurt, come here" Burt called.

Kurt quickly made his way to the door to see Virginia standing there with a few bags and her face covered in tears.

A/N (This is just a tester chapter. Please tell me what you think. I wanna know if this is a story people would be interested to read)


End file.
